Dogs are more loyal than Cats
by True China Sorrows
Summary: They were great warriors fighting for their cause; but they were better actors. For kisshufan4ever and mew-serene.


Dogs are more loyal than Cats

They were ordinary. Perfectly ordinary for them and their friends. No one gave them a second glance really. Each battle that came, the two would come together and battle their hearts out. Everyday Minto would complain that they never got to see them fighting anymore. The trust in their group was strong and so was the trust in the other group. I mean, what was there to doubt? They would always come back with enough injuries and they take the longest each time. They even away with other things sometimes too. Like a necklace or some weird alien thing. They were good warriors fighting for what they believed in; but they were better actors.

Every night she would walk home. Her expression would change to one unpleasantness and she would start to glare on the street before hers. When she turned that corner, always, he would be standing at the door. His eyes would be solemn and he would watch her carefully. Standing outside they would argue immaturely over the day's strategies. It always ended in her slamming the door in his face. Of course, an hour or even half an hour, she would go back. With a slight blush, she would open the door and timidly invite him in. It was their thing. A routine of sorts. One they stuck to diligently, no matter what. There was always something about them.

One day at the café, she collapsed. Nothing they tried could wake her and she rushed to hospital. Her teammates refused to leave because they insisted on being there for moral support and for when she wakes up. They were allowed to do so because they seemed like such good friends. The doctors thought it would help her to have people she cares about there when she wakes up. They might have given it more thought and careful consideration first though. The café was closed down; they said it was for a few days, just until she got better. Yes, they were great friends, but short sighted to the one point they should have thought over.

The Cyniclons heard of the predicament soon enough and decided to use it to their advantage. They waged an attack on the hospital and the Mews were forced to fight. He though, he had no intention of fighting. He was sick of the wars and the innocent people getting hurt. He could only think of one innocent person then. It was then a race against time to find her before they noticed he was gone. They were bound to notice soon. Eventually, he found her. She was still unconscious. It was then though, that his teammates reappeared. He was powerless to stop them and the next attack, well; he didn't stay to see the outcome.

It took another year or two for the war to end. During which, no one found him. It wasn't that they didn't care to look; he just didn't want to be found by anyone. Not his teammates who killed her. Not her teammates who she'd laugh about and tell him about. He just couldn't bear to be around them and he didn't know anyone else. A few months at the end of the war, he was found by both groups. They dragged him out and he just got on with his life. If you could even count him as alive. People would look at him strangely as he walked through the streets, everyone had heard about them all by then. They called his family to come to Earth and see him, but he hardly noticed them.

Kisshu stares out at the city from the roof top of some building. His eyes are dull and don't really see anything. A cool breeze brushes past him. A low whimpering sound catches his attention. His head snaps up and he stares at her. She smiles at him with a small child on her lap. She rests her head against his shoulder and watches the city with disinterested eyes. She knows the importance of the moment for him, so she daren't ruin it. His hand reaches out for the child who giggles happily and holds it in a loose grip. His face lights up in a grin and he catches her eyes. They have a lot to catch up on. Behind them, Mews and Cyniclons alike have gathered to watch the happily reunited couple.

"I still can't believe you chose me over her," she whispers.

He laughs. "Dogs are more loyal than cats,"

**Author's Note: kisshufan4ever and mew-serene, I hope you enjoyed this. I feel really bad about making you wait for more chapters of To love, so I hope this a good apology. I've just dedicated this fanfiction to you. Yay you! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Perhaps, when I'm finished To Love I'll continue this. Maybe, maybe not.**

**I own the plot and the baby. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.**


End file.
